


Sleepy Beej

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, beej, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Brian stay up all night writing songs for their latest Ninja Sex Party album. As any Dan Avidan fan knows, he is almost a completely different person when he's stupid tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Beej

"Fuck, man, it's 3:30 in the morning already," Dan yawned, his eyes barely open as he stretched out on the couch. "You sure it's cool if you sleep over here?"

"Rachel took Audrey down south to visit the in-laws. My place is empty anyway," Brian replied, taking another gulp of bitter black coffee. "Why; are you tired or something?"

"I mean, kind of," Dan replied, yawning loudly and stretching again. "It's like, the ass crack of dawn. We can't all stay up for days and get shit done like some people," he added lazily, his words mushing together as he spoke.

"Well, alright. You should blow me," Brian said casually, pushing up his nerdy theoretical physicist glasses. "That'll wake you up, I'm sure."

Brian expected Dan to writhe uncomfortably and tell him to stop being weird or to laugh uncontrollably at how ridiculous he was. Instead, he just yawned sleepily and rested his head on Brian's chest, putting his fingers on the zipper of the other's pants.

"Dan, what are you doing?"

"You said blow you, or whatever," he yawned, unzipping Brian's pants and blinking sleepily. "Beej is cool, man. You just keep writing. It's totally cool."

Brian turned his attention back to his notebook and was soon in deep thought about what Ninja Sex Party song he could possibly compose. Dan wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sleepily stroking the shaft with one hand.

"What's a good rhyme for cock," Brian asked, seemingly unphased by his best friend giving him a beej.

Dan lifted his head, drooling onto the swollen head and thought for a moment.

"Lock, dock, shock, sock, smock," Dan rattled off, idley stroking Brian until he became fully erect.

"Hm...shock..." Brian said, biting his lip and moaning a bit. "Dan?"

"Mm?" Dan replied, resuming his sucking.

"Don't ignore the rest of the shaft."

"Mhm," Dan mumbled obediently, still quite sleepy.

Brian moaned quietly, scribbling lyrics down on a piece of paper. He bit down harder on his lip, thrusting into Dan's mouth. Dan slurped periodically, only lifting his head to yawn every so often.

"Does cock-sucking-suck-fucker sound like something Danny Sexbang would say as an insult," Brian asked, writhing around as Dan licked up and down the well-lubricated shaft slowly and tenderly. "F-fuck...harder, Dan..."

Brian ran his fingers through Dan's wild, curly hair before yanking at it and grinning. Dan looked up at him, panting quietly and blinking his heavy, sleepy eyelids.

"Take a deep breath," Brian ordered, smirking deviously. "You'll need it."

Dan inhaled deeply, yawning a bit before exhaling. Brian grinned, his gaze almost sadistically enjoying Dan's tired yet thirsty expression. His mouth hung open as he hungrily awaited whatever rough treatment his partner in crime had in store. Brian tightened his grip on the other's hair before pressing Dan down on his fully erect cock. He moaned loudly, forcing the entirety of his shaft down Dan's throat.

"If you don't swallow it all, I'll make you show up to the next recording session in a dress."

Dan nodded as if he understood, despite obviously drifting in and out of consciousness. Even still, he did as he was told and didn't miss a drop. Brian finally lifted Dan's head by his wild, curly hair and smirked.

"You're so fucking out of it. Go to sleep."

"Mm."

"Huh?"

"I love you, Bri," Dan yawned, a dopey grin on his sleepy face.

"Love you too," Brian murmured, looking away and rolling his eyes.


End file.
